Aforizma
Özdeyiş, vecize, aforizma ya da özlü söz, motto, kelamıkibar , ülger'' VP= '''Özdeyiş, vecize, aforizma ya da özlü söz, düşünce, duygu ya da ilkeleri kısa ve öz bir biçimde anlatan sözlerdir. Kimi zaman motto, kelamıkibar ve ülger olarak da anılırlar. Özdeyişlerin söyleyeni genellikle bellidir; ancak bazı sloganlaşmış özdeyişlerin ilk kim tarafından yaratıldığı bilinmeyebilir. Özdeyiş derin anlamı olan geniş duygu ve anlatıların tek ve sloganımsı cümle şeklini almış halidir yani derin duygu tasvirleri ve onlarca kelimeyle ifade edilmeye çalışılanın tek solukta çıkmasıdır. "Damarlarımdaki kan gibisin varlığını her an hissetmiyorum ama yokluğunda yaşayamam." (J.Saramago). Aslında aforizmanın tanımını da yine aforizmaları ile de ses getiren Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche yapmıştır :"Benim arzum başkalarının bir kitapta anlattığı şeyi, on cümlede anlatmaktır." Aforizma bir form olarak neredeyse bütün disiplinlerle dirsek temasındadır. Mesela bir Schopenhauer, Nietzsche, Cioran, kimi zaman felsefi kimi zaman şiirsel kimi zaman da edebi yönü baskın olan aforizma yazarlarıdır. Lichtenberg ise yer yer bir düşünür edasıyla tespitler ortaya koysa da, aforizmalarının büyük bölümünü eğitimle ilgili temalar oluşturur. Genel anlamıyla aforizmayı düşündüğümüzde ise, filozofların neredeyse tamamına yakınından bir iki söz, motto bulmak olası olduğu gibi, günümüzde edebi metinlerde ve romanlarda sık sık kullanılan bir formdur aslında. Son olarak; Aforizma irdelemez, imler. Dış bağlantılar *Çeşitli kaynaklardan derlenmiş aforizmaları rastgele gösteren bir web aracı. Kategori:Edebiyat WP alt başlıklar verilmeli tt otomatik tercüme düzenlenmeli Kesinlikle aphorismus ile karıştırılmamalıdır. "Aphorisms" redirects here. "Özdeyişlerinin" burada yönlendirir. For the Red Sparowes album, see Aphorisms (album) . Red Sparowes albüm için) özdeyişlerinin (albüm bkz. ----- The word aphorism (literally "distinction" or "definition", from the Greek : ἀφορισμός , aphorismós ap-horizein "from-to bound") denotes an original thought, spoken or written in a laconic and easily memorable form. [ 1 ] : Kelime aforizma Yunan dan (kelimenin tam anlamıyla "ayrım" ya da "tanım",: ἀφορισμός, aphorismós ap-horizein "adresinden bağlanan") özgün bir düşünce, konuşma veya gösterir ve kolayca unutulmaz özlü formu dilinde yazılmış. 1 ----- The name was first used in the Aphorisms of Hippocrates . Adını ilk özdeyişlerinin Hipokrat içinde kullanılmıştır. The term came to be applied later to other sententious statements of physical science and later still to statements of all kinds of philosophical, moral or literary principles. Terim daha sonra fizik diğer özlü tablolara uygulanacak ve daha sonra hala, ahlaki, felsefi ya da edebi ilkeler her türlü ifadeler geldi. ------- The Aphorisms of Hippocrates were one of the earliest collections, although the earlier Book of Proverbs is similar. Ancak Atasözleri ve erken rezervasyon benzer özdeyişlerinin Hipokrat bir erken koleksiyonları vardı. Hippocrates includes such notable and often invoked phrases as: "Life is short, the art long, opportunity fleeting, experience misleading, judgment difficult. The physician must not only be prepared to do what is right himself, but also to make the patient, the attendants, and externals cooperate." Hipokrat gibi ifadeler gibi önemli ve çoğu çağrıldığında içerir: "Hayat, kısa [] sanat uzun, fırsat uçucu, tecrübe, zor karar. Hekim sadece neyin doğru kendisi yapmaya hazır olmamalıdır yanıltıcı, aynı zamanda hasta yapmak , memur ve dış işbirliği. " The aphoristic genre developed together with literacy, and after the invention of printing, aphorisms were collected and published in book form. Aphoristic tür birlikte okuma-yazma, ve geliştirilen baskı icadından sonra, özdeyişlerinin toplanmış ve kitap halinde yayınlanmıştır. The first noted published collection of aphorisms is Adagia by Erasmus of Rotterdam . Özdeyişlerinin ilk yayınlanan kaydetti toplama Adagia Erasmus Rotterdam gereğidir. Other important early aphorists were François de La Rochefoucauld and Blaise Pascal . Diğer önemli erken aphorists edildi François de La Rochefoucauld ve Blaise Pascal. Two influential collections of aphorisms published in the 20th century were The Uncombed Thoughts by Stanislaw Jerzy Lec (in Polish), and Itch of Wisdom by Mikhail Turovsky (in Russian) [ 2 ] . Özdeyişlerinin 20. yüzyılda yayınlanan iki etkili koleksiyonlar Stanislaw Jerzy Lec tarafından Uncombed Düşünceler Lehçe (), ve idi Itch Wisdom Mikhail Turovsky tarafından (Rusça) 2. Contents Içeriği hide * 1 Examples 1 Örnekler * 2 Aphorism and literature 2 aforizma ve edebiyat * 3 Poetics of the aphorism Aforizma 3 Poetics * 4 Aphorism and society 4 aforizma ve toplum * 5 Aphorists 5 Aphorists * 6 See also 6 Ayrıca bakınız * 7 References 7 Referanslar Examples Değiştir Örnekler Usually an aphorism is a concise statement containing a subjective truth or observation cleverly and pithily written. Genellikle bir aforizma özlü bir açıklamada akıllıca bir öznel gerçek veya gözlem içeren ve pithily yazılı olduğu. Aphorisms can be both prosaic or poetic, sometimes they have repeated words or phrases, and sometimes they have two parts that are of the same grammatical structure. Özdeyişlerinin hem yavan ya da şiirsel, bazen de tekrarladık kelime veya kelime grubu olabilir ve bazen aynı gramer yapısının iki parçaları var. Some examples include: Bazı örnekler: * Good Art seems ancient to its contemporaries, and modern - to their descendants. — Plutarch İyi Sanat çağdaşlarının onun için, antik ve modern görünmek - onların soyundan gelenler. - Plutarkhos * Lost time is never found again. — Benjamin Franklin Bir daha asla bir zaman kaybetti. - Benjamin Franklin * Render therefore unto Caesar the things which are Caesar's; and to God the things that are God's. — Jesus Christ , Matt. Bu yüzden Sezar unto oluşturulma şeyler yani Tanrı'nın. - İsa Mesih, Matt vardır Sezar'ın ve Tanrı'ya şeyler vardır. 22:21 KJV 22:21 KJV * Mediocrity is forgiven more easily than talent. — Emil Krotky Sıradanlık daha kolay yetenek daha. Affetmiş olduğu - Emil Krotky * Nothing great was ever achieved without enthusiasm. — Ralph Waldo Emerson Hiç bir şey büyük coşku olmadan elde edildi. - Ralph Waldo Emerson * They who can give up essential liberty to obtain a little temporary safety, deserve neither liberty nor safety. — Benjamin Franklin Onlar biraz geçici güvenlik elde etmek için gerekli özgürlük kadar verebilir ne özgürlük ne de güvenlik hak. - Benjamin Franklin * That which does not destroy us makes us stronger. — Friedrich Nietzsche Bu da bizi daha güçlü kılar. Yok yok - Friedrich Nietzsche * If you see the teeth of the lion, do not think that the lion is smiling at you. — Al-Mutanabbi Eğer, bu aslan size gülümsüyor sanmıyorum aslanın dişlerini bakın. - Al-Mutanabbi * The first ape who became a man thus committed treason against his own kind. — Mikhail Turovsky Olan bir adam böylece vatana ihanet kendi tür karşı işlenen oldu ilk maymun. - Mihail Turovsky * Many of those who tried to enlighten were hanged from the lampposts. — Stanislaw Jerzy Lec Olanlar lampposts gelen asılıydı aydınlatmak çalıştı. Birçoğu - Stanislaw Jerzy Lec * A mystic hangs a fig leaf on a eunuch. — Stanislaw Jerzy Lec Bir mistik bir hadım bir incir yaprağı sallanıyor. - Stanislaw Jerzy Lec * You can play a shoestring if you're sincere. — John Coltrane Eğer samimi konum bir parayla oynayabilirsiniz. - John Coltrane * The psychology of committees is a special case of the psychology of mobs. — Celia Green Komitelerin psikoloji kalabalık bir psikoloji özel bir durumdur. - Celia Yeşil * It is not uncommon to commiserate with a stranger's misfortune, but it takes a really fine nature to appreciate a friend's success. — Oscar Wilde Bir yabancının talihsizlik ile başsağlığı dilemek için nadir değildir, ama bir arkadaş başarısını takdir etmek için gerçekten çok güzel doğa alır. - Oscar Wilde * Hypocrisy is the tribute that vice pays to virtue . — Unknown, possibly French proverb, or authored by François de La Rochefoucauld Ikiyüzlülük bu vice erdem için ödediği anısına. - Olasılıkla Fransızca Bilinmeyen atasözü veya François de La Rochefoucauld tarafından hazırlanan * Only that which always existed can be eternal. — G. Sadece her zaman var ebedi olabilir. - G. Antuan Suárez Antuan Suárez * Believe nothing you hear, and only half of what you see. — Mark Twain Iman hiçbir şey duymak ve ne görmek sadece yarısı. - Mark Twain * It is better to be hated for what one is, than loved for what one is not. — André Gide Ne ise, daha ne biri için sevilen değildir. - André Gide için nefret olmak daha iyidir * Truths are not relative. Gerçekler göreceli değildir. What are relative are opinions about truth. — Nicolás Gómez Dávila Ne görelidir gerçeği hakkında görüşler vardır. - Nicolás Gómez Dávila * Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it. — " George Santayana 's Aphorism on Repetitive Consequences," from "The Life of Reason," Volume 1: "Reason in Common Sense," 1905. Olanlar geçmişte bunu tekrarlamak için mahkum hatırlayamıyorum. - "George Santayana 'Tekrarlanan sonuçları üzerinde", "Life of Reason", Cilt 1 den özdeyiş var: "Genel anlamda Reason," 1905. Aphorism and literature Değiştir aforizma ve edebiyat Aphoristic collections, sometimes known as wisdom literature , have a prominent place in the canons of several ancient societies: Eg the Biblical Ecclesiastes , Islamic Hadith , Hesiod 's Works and Days , or Epictetus ' Handbook. Aphoristic koleksiyonlar, bazen bilgelik edebiyatı olarak bilinen, birçok antik toplumların Canons önemli bir yeri vardır: İncil Vaiz, İslam Hadis Örneğin, Hesiodos 'İşler ve Günler veya Epiktetos' Handbook var. Aphoristic collections also make up an important part of the work of some modern authors, such as Georg Christoph Lichtenberg , Johann Wolfgang von Goethe , Friedrich Nietzsche , Franz Kafka , Karl Kraus , La Rouchefoucauld , Thomas Szasz , Stanislaw Jerzy Lec , Mikhail Turovsky , Celia Green , Robert A. Heinlein , Blaise Pascal , EM Cioran , and Oscar Wilde . Aphoristic koleksiyonları da Georg Christoph Lichtenberg, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Friedrich Nietzsche, Franz Kafka, Karl Kraus, La Rouchefoucauld, Thomas Szasz, Stanislaw Jerzy Lec, Mihail Turovsky, Celia gibi bazı çağdaş yazarlar, çalışmalarının önemli bir bölümünü oluşturan yeşil, Robert A. Heinlein, Blaise Pascal, EM Cioran, ve Oscar Wilde. A 1559 oil-on-oak-panel painting, Netherlandish Proverbs (also called The Blue Cloak or The Topsy Turvy World) by Pieter Brueghel the Elder , artfully depicts a land populated with literal renditions of Flemish aphorisms ( proverbs ) of the day. Pieter Brueghel Yaşlı tarafından Hollanda Atasözleri (ayrıca Mavi pelerini veya Topsy Turvy Dünya adı verilen bir yağ 1.559-on-meşe panel boyama,), ustaca bir kara Flaman özdeyişlerinin gün (atasözleri) ve edebi renditions doldurulur göstermektedir. [ edit ] Poetics of the aphorism Değiştir aforizma ile Poetics The aphorism is considered a compressed poetic genre in itself. Aforizma kendi içinde sıkıştırılmış bir şiirsel tür olarak kabul edilir. Aphorisms typically make extensive use of such devices as alliteration , anaphora and rhyme . Özdeyişlerinin genellikle ses yinelemesi, anaphora ve kafiye gibi cihazların kullanımının geniş olun. [ edit ] Aphorism and society Değiştir aforizma ve toplum In a number of cultures, such as Samuel Johnson 's England, many East and Southeast Asian societies, and throughout the world, the ability to spontaneously produce aphoristic sayings at exactly the right moment is a key determinant of social status. Böyle Samuel Johnson 'ler İngiltere gibi kültürlerin bir numara olarak, birçok Doğu ve Güneydoğu Asya toplumları ve dünya çapında, yetenek kendiliğinden tam doğru zamanda aphoristic sözler üretmek için bir sosyal statü önemli belirleyicisidir. Many societies have traditional sages or culture heroes to whom aphorisms are commonly attributed, such as the Seven Sages of Greece , Confucius or King Solomon . Birçok toplumda yaygın olan atfedilen geleneksel bilgelerin veya kimler özdeyişlerinin için kültür kahramanları var Yunanistan, Konfüçyüs veya King Solomon ve Yedi Sages gibi. Misquoted or misadvised aphorisms are frequently used as a source of humour; for instance, wordplays around aphorisms appear in the works of PG Wodehouse , Terry Pratchett and Douglas Adams (eg Zaphod Beeblebrox saying "Right now I need aphorisms like I need holes in my heads"). Misquoted veya misadvised özdeyişlerinin sık espri kaynağı olarak kullanılmaktadır; örneğin, özdeyişlerinin etrafında wordplays PG Wodehouse, Terry Pratchett ve Douglas Adams ( "Şu anda ben gibi özdeyişlerinin gerek söyleyerek Zaphod Beeblebrox örneğin bir işlerinde benim kafa delik gerekir görünür "). Aphorisms being misquoted by sports players, coaches and commentators forms the basis of Private Eye's Colemanballs section. Özdeyişlerinin spor oyuncular tarafından, misquoted olan antrenörler ve yorumcuların formları Özel Göz's Colemanballs bölümünde temeli. [ edit ] Aphorists Değiştir Aphorists An aphorist is someone who produces or collects aphorisms. Bir vecize eden kimse üreten veya özdeyişlerinin toplar birileri. Famous aphorists include: Ünlü aphorists şunlardır: * Woody Allen Woody Allen * Yogi Berra Yogi Berra * Agustina Bessa-Luís Agustina Bessa-Luís * Ambrose Bierce Ambrose Bierce * William Blake William Blake * Eva Brann Eva Brann * Jean de La Bruyère Jean de La Bruyere * James Boswell James Boswell * George Carlin George Carlin * Nicolas Chamfort Nicolas Chamfort * François-René de Chateaubriand François-René de Chateaubriand * GK Chesterton GK Chesterton * Winston Churchill Winston Churchill * EM Cioran EM Cioran * Kung Fu Tzu "Confucius" Kung Fu Tzu "Konfüçyüs" * Mason Cooley Mason Cooley * The Dalai Lama Dalai Lama * Albert Einstein Albert Einstein * Bernard le Bovier de Fontenelle Bernard le Bovier de Fontenelle * Benjamin Franklin Benjamin Franklin * Joan Fuster Joan Fuster * Kahlil Gibran Kahlil Gibran * Johann Wolfgang von Goethe Johann Wolfgang von Goethe * Nicolás Gómez Dávila Nicolás Gómez Dávila * Celia Green Celia Yeşil * Robert A. Heinlein Robert A. Heinlein * Hermann Hesse Hermann Hesse * John Heywood John Heywood * Eric Hoffer Eric Hoffer * Patricie Holečková Patricie Holečková * Jenny Holzer Jenny Holzer * Kin Hubbard Kin Hubbard * Ibn 'Ata Allah Ibn 'Ata Allah * Samuel Johnson Samuel Johnson * Karl Kraus Karl Kraus * Lao Tsu Lao Tsu * Stanisław Jerzy Lec Stanislaw Jerzy Lec * Georg Christoph Lichtenberg Georg Christoph Lichtenberg * Clare Boothe Luce Clare Boothe Luce * Andrzej Majewski Andrzej Majewski * Marshall McLuhan Marshall McLuhan * HL Mencken HL Mencken * Michel de Montaigne Michel de Montaigne * Friedrich Nietzsche Friedrich Nietzsche * Andrés Ortíz-Osés Andrés Ortíz-işletim sistemleri * Dorothy Parker Dorothy Parker * Don Paterson Don Paterson * John Peel John Peel * Fernando Pessoa Fernando Pessoa * Antonio Porchia Antonio Porchia * Marcel Proust Marcel Proust * François de La Rochefoucauld François de La Rochefoucauld * George Santayana George Santayana * Friedrich Schlegel Friedrich Schlegel * Arthur Schopenhauer Arthur Schopenhauer * George Bernard Shaw George Bernard Shaw * Leo Tolstoy Leo Tolstoy * Mikhail Turovsky Mihail Turovsky * Mark Twain Mark Twain * Paul Valéry Paul Valery * Marquis de Vauvenargues Marquis de VAUVENARGUES * Voltaire Voltaire * Mr. Natural Mr Natural * Oscar Wilde Oscar Wilde * Ludwig Wittgenstein Ludwig Wittgenstein * Vedas Vedas * Lord Henry Wotton Lord Henry Wotton [ edit ] See also Değiştir Ayrıca bakınız * Adage Özdeyiş * Book of Proverbs Kitap Atasözleri ve * Chiasmus Sözcük sırasının değişmesi * Cliché Klişe * Ecclesiastes Vaiz * Ecclesiasticus Ecclesiasticus * Epigram Epigram * Gospel of Thomas Tomas İncili * Greguería Greguería * Maxim Maxim * Proverb Atasözü * Pseudo-Phocylides Pseudo-Phocylides References Değiştir Referanslar 1. ^ Definition of aphorism from the Online Etymology Dictionary ^ Aforizma ve Online Etymology Dictionary den Tanımı 2. ^ http://www.peoples.ru/art/painter/turovskiy/ ^ Http://www.peoples.ru/art/painter/turovskiy/ * The World in a Phrase: A Brief History of the Aphorism by James Geary Bir Cümle de Dünya: James Geary tarafından aforizma A Brief History * This article incorporates text from the Encyclopædia Britannica , Eleventh Edition , a publication now in the public domain . Bu makalenin Britannica Ansiklopedisi, Eleventh Edition, kamu malı bir yayın artık metin içermektedir. * Itch of Wisdom by Mikhail Turovsky , Hemlock Press 1990 (English edition) Itch Wisdom Mikhail Turovsky, Hemlock Basın 1990 (İngilizce sürümü) tarafından * Aphorisms and favorite sayings Özdeyişlerinin ve sevdiğiniz sözler * Aphorisms, quotes and sayings of famous people Aphorisms, tırnak ve ünlü insanların sözler Retrieved from " http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aphorism " "Http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aphorism" 'dan alındı Categories : Phrases | Wisdom literature | Greek loanwords | Literary techniques Sayfa kategorileri: Deyimler | Hikmet edebiyatı | Yunan ayrımı | Edebiyat teknikleri Aforima nakilleri /quotes Aphorisms Vikisöz sitesinden From Wikiquote Git ve: kullan, ara Jump to: navigation , search Bu sayfa özdeyişlerinin konusunda tırnaklar için. This page is for quotes on the subject of Aphorisms . Aforizma kelime Yunanca (kelimenin tam anlamıyla "ayrım" ya da "tanım",: αφορισμός, aphorismós ap-horizein, "adresinden bağlanan") özgün bir düşünce, konuşma veya gösterir ve kolayca unutulmaz özlü biçimde yazılmış. The word aphorism (literally "distinction" or "definition", from the Greek: αφορισμός, aphorismós ap-horizein , "from-to bound") denotes an original thought, spoken or written in a laconic and easily memorable form. Içeriği Contents hide * 1 Dış Kaynak 1 Sourced * 2 ABD'li 2 Unsourced * 3 Ayrıca bakınız 3 See also * 4 Dış bağlantılar 4 External links [] Dış Kaynak değiştir [ edit ] Sourced * Vecize eden kimse itiraz etmez ya da açıklamak, o iddia ve onun iddiasını örtük bir inanç kendisi ve daha okurlarına daha zeki akıllıca olmasıdır. The aphorist does not argue or explain, he asserts; and implicit in his assertion is a conviction that he is wiser and more intelligent than his readers. o WH Auden (1907-1973), Anglo-Amerikan şair. WH Auden (1907–1973), Anglo-American poet. Önsöz, Viking Kitap özdeyişlerinin (1962). Foreword, The Viking Book of Aphorisms (1962). * Özdeyişlerinin dışında onlar saçma olmalı, ama ruh ve bilimlerin kalp yapılamaz; illüstrasyon söylem için kesilir; örnekler resital kesilir; bağlantı söylem ve sipariş kesilir; uygulama açıklamalar kesilir . Aphorisms, except they should be ridiculous, cannot be made but of the pith and heart of sciences; for discourse of illustration is cut off; recitals of examples are cut off; discourse of connection and order is cut off; descriptions of practice are cut off. Bu nedenle ancak özdeyişlerinin doldurmak için hiçbir şey remaineth gözlem iyi miktar ve bu nedenle yeterli hiçbir adam, ne de çalışacak özdeyişlerinin yazmak için, ama o ses ve topraklı bir nedeni. So there remaineth nothing to fill the aphorisms but some good quantity of observation; and therefore no man can suffice, nor in reason will attempt, to write aphorisms, but he that is sound and grounded. o Francis Bacon (1561-1626), İngiliz filozof, devlet adamı ve denemeci. Proficience ve gelişimi Öğrenme (1605), İkinci Kitap, XI-XX P. Francis Bacon (1561–1626), English philosopher, statesman and essayist. The Proficience and Advancement of Learning (1605), Second Book, XI–XX p. 5 5 * Aphorisms, bir bilgi kırık temsil eden, erkekler daha fazla bilgi almak için davet edebilirim; ise yöntemleri, toplam göstermek taşıyan, güvenli erkek yapmak, sanki uzak vardı. Aphorisms, representing a knowledge broken, do invite men to inquire further; whereas methods, carrying the show of a total, do secure men, as if they were at furthest. o Francis Bacon, Proficience ve gelişimi Öğrenme (1605) ile, ikinci kitabı XI-XX, s. Francis Bacon, The Proficience and Advancement of Learning (1605), Second Book XI–XX, p. 5 5 * 'Aphorizein', hangi biz kelime 'aforizma', böyle bir mesafe olduğu düşünce ufku da tekrar kendi kendine kapanıyor asla oluşturulur çekilmek anlamına gelir olsun. 'Aphorizein', from which we get the word 'aphorism', means to retreat to such a distance that a horizon of thought is formed which never again closes on itself. o Jean Baudrillard (1929-2007), Fransız filozof ve yazar. Memories V (2006) Cool Jean Baudrillard (1929–2007), French philosopher and writer. Cool Memories V (2006) * Aforizma, n. APHORISM, n. Predigested bilgelik. Predigested wisdom. Gevşek şarap beyni deri The flabby wine-skin of his brain Bazı patolojik suşu için Değerleri, Yields to some pathologic strain, Ve unstored sonsuz derinlik gelen boşlukları And voids from its unstored abysm Bir aforizma ile nebze. The driblet of an aphorism. "Mad Filozof," 1.697 "The Mad Philosopher," 1697 o Ambrose Bierce (1842-1914?), Amerikalı yazar. Devil's Dictionary (1911) Ambrose Bierce (1842–1914?), American writer. The Devil's Dictionary (1911) * Insan doğasına özdeyişlerinin için avcı çamurlu suda balık ve var o hiç bulmak çok kendi aklını mahkum olduğunu. The hunter for aphorisms on human nature has to fish in muddy water, and he is ever condemned to find much of his own mind. o Francis Herbert Bradley (1846-1924), İngiliz filozof. Özdeyişlerinin (1930) Francis Herbert Bradley (1846–1924), British philosopher. Aphorisms (1930) * Bu özdeyiş ya da vecize şey biri diyebilirsiniz gibi ses gerekir, ama kimse önce o söyledi bir şey olmalıdır. It aphorism or epigram should sound like something that somebody might say, but it should be something that nobody has ever said before. o Ashley Parlak (d. 1933), Amerikalı karikatürist, nükteci ve yayıncı. Ashley Brilliant (b. 1933), American cartoonist, epigrammatist and publisher. Wall Street Journal, 6 Ocak 1992 için yaptığı röportajda düşük. From his interview for the Wall Street Journal, 6th January 1992. (Burada onun "Pot Doğum commentating-Shots" kartpostal.) (He commentating here on his “Pot-Shots” postcards.) * Orada özdeyişlerinin veya Özdeyiş bir çok fikir kronolojik hatayla ilgili bir şey olduğunu. There is something anachronistic about the very idea of aphorisms or maxims. Çağdaş kültürü yeterince görkemli değil ya da yeterince istikrarlı, onları desteklemek. Contemporary culture isn't stately enough, or stable enough, to support them. o Anatole Broyard (1920-1990), ABD'li edebiyat eleştirmeni. Anatole Broyard (1920–1990), American literary critic. 'Wisdom özdeyişlerinin', New York Times, 30 Nisan 1983 'Wisdom of Aphorisms', New York Times, 30th April 1983 * Özdeyişlerinin ve büyük yazarlar sanki hepsi birbirine çok iyi biliyordu okuyun. The great writers of aphorisms read as if they had all known each other very well. o Elias Canetti (1905-1994), Yahudi-Bulgar yazar. İnsan Eyaleti (1942-1972) Elias Canetti (1905–1994), Jewish-Bulgarian writer. The Human Province (1942–1972) * Sadece soyut bilimler, bilgimizin en büyük ve worthiest bölümünün özdeyişlerinin oluşur: ve en büyük ve erkeklerin en iyi ama bir aforizma olduğunu. Exclusively of the abstract sciences, the largest and worthiest portion of our knowledge consists of aphorisms: and the greatest and best of men is but an aphorism. o Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772-1834), İngiliz şair. Yansıma Yardımlar, 'Giriş özdeyişlerinin', No 27 (1825) Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772–1834), English poet. Aids to Reflection , 'Introductory Aphorisms', No. 27 (1825) * Bir aforizma olarak, için yatkınlık sayıları gerçeği fazla. In an aphorism, aptness counts for more than truth. o Mason Cooley (1927-2002), Amerikan akademik ve vecize eden kimse. Şehir aphorisms, Dördüncü Seçimi edebiyat (1987) Mason Cooley (1927–2002), American literary academic and aphorist. City Aphorisms , Fourth Selection (1987) * Özdeyişlerinin doğru değil veya yanlış, ama sivri ya da düz. Aphorisms are not true or false, but pointed or flat. o Mason Cooley. Şehir aphorisms, Dördüncü Seçimi (1987) Mason Cooley. City Aphorisms , Fourth Selection (1987) * Özdeyişlerinin var baştan hiç kimseyi, ama onlar kendilerini dünyevi bakıldığında-bilge biraz aptal var. Aphorisms have never seduced anybody, but they have fooled some into considering themselves worldly-wise. o Mason Cooley. Şehir aphorisms, Onikinci Seçimi (1993) Mason Cooley. City Aphorisms , Twelfth Selection (1993) * Bunun bir puanı sadece bir cümle daha bir aforizma. An aphorism that does not score is just one more sentence. o Mason Cooley. Şehir aphorisms, Onüçüncü Seçimi (1994) Mason Cooley. City Aphorisms , Thirteenth Selection (1994) * Ben her zaman-in hatırlatıcıları gongs olarak özdeyişlerinin hissettim-kelime. I've always felt aphorisms as reminders, gongs–in–words. o Olivia Dresher (b.1945), Amerikan edebiyat editör, yayıncı ve şair. Olivia Dresher (b.1945), American literary editor, publisher and poet. 'Özdeyişlerinin Olivia Dresher' tarafından gelen, Tüm aphorisms, Her Zaman, bir blog James Geary web sitesinde, 24 Şubat 2009 'Aphorisms by Olivia Dresher', from, All Aphorisms, All the Time, a blog on James Geary's website, 24th February 2009 * Windbags olabilir doğru. Windbags can be right. Aphorists yanlış olabilir. Aphorists can be wrong. Zor bir dünya. It is a tough world. o James Fenton (d. 1949), İngiliz şair, gazeteci ve edebiyat eleştirmeni. James Fenton (b. 1949), English poet, journalist and literary critic. Times (İngiltere), onun sütunundan gazetesi, 21 Şubat 1985 From his column in The Times (UK) newspaper, 21st February 1985 * Esprili olmak arasında bir fark var - hazırcevap ve kavrayış hızlı - ve aforizma için bir yetenek sahip. There is a difference between being witty – quick with the repartee and the insight – and having an aptitude for aphorism. o James Fenton. James Fenton. Guardian (İngiltere) gazetesi, 17 Şubat 2007 The Guardian (UK) newspaper, 17th February 2007 * Çelişkili ötesinde olduğu, için iddia ve paradoks bir dünyada yaşamak son sözü için - her vecize eden kimse arzusunun olmayabilir, ama çim gelmek gibi görünüyor. To have the last word, to be beyond contradiction, to inhabit a world of assertion and paradox – it may not be every aphorist's ambition, but it seems to come with the turf. o James Fenton. James Fenton. Guardian, 17 Şubat 2007 The Guardian, 17th February 2007 * Özdeyişlerinin edebiyatının el bagajı vardır. Aphorisms are literature's hand luggage. Hafif ve kolayca beyin yükü yuvası içine uygun kompakt ve zor bir gün boyunca ofisi veya ruhun karanlık bir gece için gereken her şeyi içerir. Light and compact they fit easily into the overhead compartment of your brain and contain everything you need to get through a rough day at the office or a dark night of the soul. o James Geary (d. 1962), Amerikalı gazeteci, yazar ve vecize eden kimse. Dünya Kalıp (2005), Ch. James Geary (b. 1962), American journalist, author and aphorist. The World in a Phrase (2005), Ch. 1 1 * Vecize eden kimse için, bir şey görmek düşünmek ve bir şeyler söyleyerek aynı şeyler. For the aphorist, I think, seeing something and saying something are the same thing. o James Geary, 'Anatomi bir aforizma' ile gelen, Tüm aphorisms, Her Zaman, James Geary web sitesinde, 16 Ekim 2008 tarihinde bir blog James Geary, 'Anatomy of an Aphorism', from, All Aphorisms, All The Time, a blog on James Geary's website, 16th October 2008 * Aphorisms, özlü sözler kısadır; onlar ve bağlam dışı kalması anlaşılır okunduğu olabilir bireysel geçişler vardır; kendi hakkında daha fazla desteği olmadan durabiliriz. Aphorisms are short, pithy sayings; they are individual passages that can be recited and remain intelligible out of context; they can stand on their own without further support. o Dr Louis Groarke, Kanadalı filozof. Dr. Louis Groarke , Canadian philosopher. Ilham Felsefe: Blaise Pascal ve Epistemoloji özdeyişlerinin ile. Philosophy as Inspiration: Blaise Pascal and the Epistemology of Aphorisms. Makalesinde, Poetics Bugün, Güz 2007 Essay in, Poetics Today, Fall 2007 * Tanımların bir vahşi doğada kendimizi kaybetmeden, hepimiz kendi kısalık bir aforizma ile en belirgin özelliği dışında, bunun bir genelleme olduğunu kabul edebilirsiniz. Without losing ourselves in a wilderness of definitions, we can all agree that the most obvious characteristic of an aphorism, apart from its brevity, is that it is a generalization. Hayat bazı tekrarlayan yönü üzerinde kalıcı olmak ve evrensel olarak geçerli amaçlı bir yorum, bakımından yatmak sunmaktadır. It offers a comment on some recurrent aspect of life, couched in terms which are meant to be permanently and universally applicable. o John Brüt, İngiliz gazeteci, yazar ve edebiyat eleştirmeni. John Gross , English journalist, writer and literary critic. 'Giriş', Oxford Kitap özdeyişlerinin (1983) 'Introduction', The Oxford Book of Aphorisms (1983) * Ama, belki de, özdeyişlerinin ve mükemmellik bu nedenle bazı nadir veya abstruse duyguların ifadesinde, birkaç kelime bazı yararlı gerçeğin anlama gibi çok değil oluşur. But, perhaps, the excellence of aphorisms consists not so much in the expression of some rare or abstruse sentiment, as in the comprehension of some useful truth in few words. o Samuel Johnson (1709-1784), İngiliz şair ve sözlük yazarı. Samuel Johnson (1709–1784), English poet and lexicographer. Rambler, No 175, 19 Kasım 1751 The Rambler, No. 175, 19th November 1751 * Sivri aksiyomları ve akut yanıtlar dünya hakkında gevşek ve sinek gittikçe o bunu kutlamak için moda kime olabilir atanır. Pointed axioms and acute replies fly loose about the world, and are assigned successively to those whom it may be the fashion to celebrate. o Samuel Johnson. Samuel Johnson. 'Waller', Poets (1779-81) ve Lives 'Waller', Lives of the Poets (1779-81) * Zaman I fantezi insanlar gelebilir, tüm aphoristically, anlatı dışında yazmak için; hazırlık yorgun büyümeye ve bağlantı ve illüstrasyon ve hangi tarafından büyük bir kitap yapılmış tüm bu sanat. I fancy mankind may come, in time, to write all aphoristically, except in narrative; grow weary of preparation, and connection, and illustration, and all those arts by which a big book is made. o Samuel Johnson. Samuel Johnson. James Boswell (1785) tarafından Hebrides Samuel Johnson ile LL.D. için 16 Ağustos 1773 için Journal Entry, Journal Tour, Journal entry for 16th August 1773 in, The Journal of a Tour to the Hebrides with Samuel Johnson LL.D. , by James Boswell (1785) * Orijinal bon mots sürpriz bu onlar düşme olan dudaklar, hiçbir az onlar kendilerinden dinlemek yok. Genuine bon mots surprise those from whose lips they fall, no less than they do those who listen to them. o Joseph Joubert (1754-1824), Fransız ahlâkçı ve denemeci. Pensées (1842) Joseph Joubert (1754–1824), French moralist and essayist. Pensées (1842) * Bir aforizma gerçeği ile örtüşmektedir asla: bu ya yarım ya da bir gerçeği-ve-bir buçuk hakikatler olduğunu. An aphorism never coincides with the truth: it is either a half-truth or one-and-a-half truths. o Karl Kraus (1874-1936), Avusturyalı yazar. Half-truths ve One-ve-bir-Yarım Truths Harry Zohn (1990) Çeviri Karl Kraus (1874–1936), Austrian writer. Half–Truths and One–and–a–Half Truths , Translated by Harry Zohn (1990) * Someone who deneme yazıları yazma zamanını uzakta ziyan olmamalı özdeyişlerinin yazabilirsiniz. Someone who can write aphorisms should not fritter away his time writing essays. o Karl Kraus. Half-truths ve One-ve-bir-Yarım Truths Harry Zohn (1990) tarafından tercüme Karl Kraus. Half–Truths and One–and–a–Half Truths , translated by Harry Zohn (1990) * Tek bir daktilo bir aforizma dikte edemez. One cannot dictate an aphorism to a typist. Çok uzun sürer. It would take too long. o Karl Kraus. Yarı gerçekleri ve One-ve-bir-Yarım Truths Harry Zohn (1990) tarafından tercüme Karl Kraus. Half–truths and One–and–a–Half Truths , translated by Harry Zohn (1990) * Aforizma: ne kendisi ile ruh diyalog alıntılar değer. Aphorism: what is worth quoting from the soul's dialogue with itself. o Yahia Lababidi (d. 1973), Mısır-Lebanise deneme yazarı ve şair. Elswhere (2008) Signposts Yahia Lababidi (b. 1973), Egyptian-Lebanise essayist and poet. Signposts to Elswhere (2008) * Her zaman özdeyişlerinin içinde bilgelik hakkında bir şeyler olumlu; espriler her zaman iyimser değildir. There is always something positive about the wisdom in aphorisms; jokes are not always that optimistic. o John Lloyd (d. 1951), İngiliz televizyon komedi yazarı ve yapımcısı. John Lloyd (b. 1951), British television comedy writer and producer. ', İlk aforizma Uluslararası Sempozyumu', kimden, Tüm aphorisms, Her Zaman, James Geary web sitesinde bir blog, 11 Mart 2008 'On the First Ever International Aphorism Symposium', from, All Aphorisms, All the Time, a blog on James Geary website, 11th March 2008 * Vecize veya atasözü, bize hayatın bu bilgelik edebiyatının gerçek tuzudur hatırlamanız; bu nesir en azından bu kitaplar, en çoğu zengin onunla saklanır besleyici vardır ve bu bir büyük nesnelerin, dışında olduğunu bilginin sadece satın olan erkeklerin gerektiğini kitap okuma aramaya. Aphorism or maxim, let us remember that this wisdom of life is the true salt of literature; that those books, at least in prose, are most nourishing which are most richly stored with it; and that is one of the great objects, apart from the mere acquisition of knowledge, which men ought to seek in the reading of books. o John Morley (1838-1923), 1st Viscount Morley Blackburn, İngiliz devlet adamı ve yazar. Özdeyişlerinin (1887) John Morley (1838-1923), 1st Viscount Morley of Blackburn, British statesman and writer. Aphorisms (1887) * Bu hassas sanat sürmeye dikkat edin. Beware of cultivating this delicate art. o John Morley (1838-1923), İngiliz devlet adamı ve yazar. Özdeyişlerinin (1887) John Morley (1838–1923), British statesman and writer. Aphorisms (1887) * Özdeyişlerinin var ki, uçaklar gibi, stay up sadece süre onlar hareket halindeler. There are aphorisms that, like airplanes, stay up only while they are in motion. o Vladimir Nabokov (1899-1977), Rus-Amerikan yazar ve şair. Hediyelik (1937), Ch. Vladimir Nabokov (1899–1977), Russian-American novelist and poet. The Gift (1937), Ch. 1 1 * İyi bir aforizma çok zaman dişler için ve sert tüm yüzyıllar tarafından yenen değildir olsa bile, her yaş için besin olarak hizmet eder: dolayısıyla edebiyat, değişimin ortasında bozulmaz en büyük paradoks ise, besin hangi tuz-gibi-her zaman ödüllü, ama hangi tuz gibi kokmak da yok kaybeder asla. A good aphorism is too hard for the teeth of time and is not eaten up by all the centuries, even though it serves as food for every age: hence it is the greatest paradox in literature, the imperishable in the midst of change, the nourishment which—like salt—is always prized, but which never loses its savor as salt does. o Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900), Alman filozof., 'Praise özdeyişlerinin ayında' (1879) görüş ve Özdeyiş, vecize 168 Karışık Friedrich Nietzsche (1844–1900), German philosopher. Mixed Opinions and Maxims , aphorism 168, 'In Praise of Aphorisms' (1879) * Kim kan yazar ve özdeyişlerinin ama öğrendim için ezbere öğrendim olmamak istiyor. Whoever writes in blood and aphorisms wants not to be learned but to be learned by heart. o Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900), Alman filozof. Böylece Spoke Zarathustra, Birinci Bölüm, 'Okuma ve Yazma' (1883) On Friedrich Nietzsche (1844–1900), German philosopher. Thus Spoke Zarathustra , First Part, 'On Reading and Writing' (1883) * Bir aforizma, dürüst damgalı ve kalıplanmış, "henüz henüz deşifre" bir kez bunu üzerine okudum vardır; değil, onun tefsir-hangi tefsir bir sanat tabi sadece daha yeni başladı. An aphorism, honestly stamped and molded, has not yet been “deciphered” once we have read it over; rather, its exegesis—for which an art of exegesis is needed—has only just begun. o Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900), Alman filozof. Şecere ahlak, 'Önsöz', Bölüm 8 (1887) günü Friedrich Nietzsche (1844–1900), German philosopher. On the Genealogy of Morals , 'Preface', Section 8 (1887) * Onlar için gerçek bir formu var özdeyişlerinin ettik. They've aphorisms got a real form to them. Çok popüler değilseniz veya Anglofon kültüründe moda - onlar iddialar vardır, onlar da kibirli ses olabilir: Bazen kendinize, "Ben cehenneme" Ama sonra, neden bu? Değil söylemek kim am düşünme bulmak? They're not very popular or fashionable in Anglophone culture – they are assertions, so they can sound hubristic: you sometimes find yourself thinking, “Who the hell am I to say this?” But then, why not? Insanların katılmıyorum bekliyoruz. You expect people to disagree. Noktası şeyleri uyandırmak olduğunu. The point is to stir things up. o Don Paterson (b, 1963), İskoç şair ve müzisyen. Don Paterson (b, 1963), Scottish poet and musician. Guardian, 21 Ocak 2004 için Mark Seaton ile yaptığı röportajda Gönderen From his interview with Mark Seaton for The Guardian, 21st January 2004 * Aforizma sadece küçük ölçülen dozlarda yararlıdır ama daha sonra entelektüel plasebo sadece bir tür, okuyucu kendilerini zaten istendiğinde olmalıdır fikirleri isteyen. The aphorism is only useful in small measured doses—but even then it's only a kind of intellectual placebo, prompting ideas the reader should have prompted in themselves anyway. o Don Paterson, Kör Göz: Geç Advice (2007) ve Bir Kitap Don Paterson, The Blind Eye: A Book of Late Advice (2007) * Bizim bazı girişimler lezzet onlara aşılamak rağmen, herhangi bir lezzet-özdeyişlerinin all so ... jenerik çevirmek dışarı hepsi sanki aynı haklarından mahrum edilmiş, kötü huylu küçük tanrı tarafından teslim edildi ses. Despite our attempts to imbue them with some flavor, any flavor—aphorisms all turn out so...generic; they all sound as if they were delivered by the same disenfranchised, bad-tempered minor deity. o Don Paterson, En İyi Düşünce, Kötü Düşünce: Sanat günü, Seks, İş, ve Ölüm. (2008) Don Paterson, Best Thought, Worst Thought: On Art, Sex, Work, and Death. (2008) * Hemen hemen her bilge söyleyerek, daha az akıllı onu dengelemek için tersi bir tek vardır. Almost every wise saying has an opposite one, no less wise, to balance it. o George Santayana (1863-1952), İspanyolca-Amerikalı romancı, denemeci ve şair. Little Denemeler, Çekilmiş George Santayana, derlenen Yazılar düşük ve Logan Pearsall Smith (1920) tarafından düzenlenen George Santayana (1863–1952), Spanish-American novelist, essayist and poet. Little Essays, Drawn From the Writings of George Santayana , compiled and edited by Logan Pearsall Smith (1920) * Bir aforizma gerektiğine tamamen çevreleyen dünya sanat küçük bir iş gibi izole olması ve kendi başına bir kirpi gibi doldurun. An aphorism ought to be entirely isolated from the surrounding world like a little work of art and complete in itself like a hedgehog. o Freidrich von Schlegel (1772-1829), Alman filozof. Freidrich von Schlegel (1772–1829), German philosopher. Aforizma 206 yılında, Athena (1798) den özdeyişlerinin Aphorism 206 in, Aphorisms from the Athenaeum (1798) * Özdeyişlerinin evrensel felsefenin gerçek şeklidir. Aphorisms are the true form of the universal philosophy. o Friedrich von Schlegel (1772-1829), Alman filozof. Friedrich von Schlegel (1772–1829), German philosopher. Aforizma 259, özdeyişlerinin Athena (1798) From From Aphorism 259, Aphorisms from the Athenaeum (1798) * Bir aforizma bir atasözü özel nane yılında icat olarak tayin edilmiş ve tanımı mutlu olduğunu; özdeyiş, atasözü gibi için, gözlem sonucu ve ancak özel ve üstün nane, bu grevler gerekir sikke, , kabul bulmak için geçerli metal yapılabilir. An aphorism has been defined as a proverb coined in a private mint, and the definition is a happy one; for the aphorism, like the proverb, is the result of observation, and however private and superior the mint, the coins it strikes must, to find acceptance, be made of current metal. o Logan Pearsall Smith (1865-1946), Amerikan doğumlu denemeci ve eleştirmen. Logan Pearsall Smith (1865–1946), American born essayist and critic. 'Giriş', bir Hazine İngilizce özdeyişlerinin (1943), s. ve 'Introduction', A Treasury of English Aphorisms (1943), p. 7 7 * It aphoristic düşünme doğada her zaman sonuca bir devlet olmaktır; bir teklifiniz tüm güçlü ifade doğasında vardır yapma son sözü olması. It is in the nature of aphoristic thinking to be always in a state of concluding; a bid to have the final word is inherent in all powerful phrase-making. o Susan Sontag (1933-2004), Amerikalı denemeci. Susan Sontag (1933–2004), American essayist. 'Itself Yazma: Açık Roland Barthes', Giriş, Barthes: Seçme Yazılar (1982) 'Writing Itself: On Roland Barthes', Introduction, Barthes: Selected Writings (1982) * En maxim-mongers bir düşünce doğruluk ve gerçeğe çevirmek güzellik tercih; ama her şey için kendi deneyim haklı değildi ve onaylamak kendimi reddetti. Most maxim-mongers have preferred the prettiness to the justness of a thought, and the turn to the truth; but I have refused myself to everything that my own experience did not justify and confirm. o Philip Dormer Stanhope, 4th Earl Chesterfield (1694-1773), İngiliz devlet adamı, mektup adam. Philip Dormer Stanhope , 4th Earl Chesterfield (1694–1773), British statesman, man of letters. Mektup oğlu, 15 Ocak 1753 için. Oğlunu (1.774-5) için Earl Chesterfield of Letters Letter to his son, 15th January 1753. The Letters of the Earl of Chesterfield to His Son (1774–5) [] ABD'li değiştir [ edit ] Unsourced * Özdeyişlerinin romanları için kötü. Aphorisms are bad for novels. Bunlar okuyucunun dişlerde sopa. They stick in the reader's teeth. o Anatole Broyard (1920-1990), ABD'li edebiyat eleştirmeni. Anatole Broyard (1920–1990), American literary critic. * Çünkü, diğer nedenler arasında, onlar yarı-gerçekleri içeren özdeyişlerinin kadar popüler olduğunu ve olağan dışı yüksek bir yüzdesidir. Aphorisms are so popular because, among other reasons, they contain half-truths, and that is an unusually high percentage. o Gabriel Laub (1928-1998), Lehçe gazeteci, vecize eden kimse ve hicivci. Gabriel Laub (1928–1998), Polish journalist, aphorist and satirist. * Ince bir aforizma değil açıklama bilgelik gerekiyor. A subtle aphorism needs erudition not explanation. o Leonid S. Sukhorukov, Ukraynaca gazeteci ve vecize eden kimse. Leonid S. Sukhorukov , Ukrainian journalist and aphorist. Değiştir Ayrıca bakınız [ edit ] See also * Teklif hazırlaması Quotations * Atasözleri Proverbs Değiştir Dış bağlantılar [ edit ] External links * James Geary.com James Geary.com * FragLit.com FragLit.com * Günlük aforizma The Daily Aphorism Http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Aphorisms "adresinden" alındı Retrieved from " http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Aphorisms " Kategori: Edebiyat Category : Literature Wiktionary tr si yeniden düzenlenecek Contents Içeriği hide * 1 English 1 İngilizce o 1.1 Etymology 1,1 Kökeni o 1.2 Pronunciation 1,2 Telaffuz o 1.3 Noun 1,3 İsim + 1.3.1 Synonyms 1.3.1 Synonyms + 1.3.2 Related terms 1.3.2 İlgili terimler + 1.3.3 Translations 1.3.3 Çeviriler + 1.3.4 See also 1.3.4 Ayrıca bakınız o 1.4 External links 1,4 Dış bağlantılar [ edit ] English Değiştir İngilizce Wikipedia-logo.png Wikipedia has an article on: Wikipedia ile ilgili bir makale var: Aphorism Aforizma [ edit ] Etymology Değiştir Kökeni From Middle French aphorisme < Late Latin aphorismus < Ancient Greek ἀφορισμός ( aphorismos ) , “ ' pithy phrase containing a general truth ' ” ) < ἀφορίζω ( aphorizō ) , “ ' I define, mark off or determine ' ” ) < ἀπό ( “ ' off ' ” ) + ὁρίζω ( “ ' I divide, bound ' ” ) < ὅρος ( horos ) , “ ' boundary ' ” ) . Orta Fransızca aphorisme Gönderen